custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Makuta
If you have any fan Makuta articles, please put a link here! The name Makuta is a species name, as well as title, of the members of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Makuta Species Around 100,000 years ago, the Makuta species were created by Mata Nui via the Makuta Pool as the Brotherhood of Makuta, one of the known factions that used to serve the Great Spirit. All of the beings in the Makuta species were in the Brotherhood of Makuta, and all members of the Brotherhood were of the Makuta species. All of the Makuta species could produce Kraata, and by extension, Rahkshi. They were also shapeshifters by nature. However, it required a massive amount of energy to change form. Interestingly enough, the Makuta once had physical bodies, but evolved past the point of needing them. This evolution happened some time before Teridax revealed that his organization was evil, over 1300 years ago. This evolution to a state of pure energy encased in armor was a natural one, and gave many advantages to the Makuta. For example, because of their new, evolved form, the Makuta now don't need to sleep or get tired, and couldn't get wounded as often. They also could shapeshift and create Kraata much more easily, and could activate any of their powers using only their mind, meaning they could defeat an enemy "without flexing a finger or taking a step". The one weakness to being a state of pure energy is that if the shell was broken, then the essence of the Makuta will slowly leak out, as seen in Bionicle Adventures #10 Time Trap, when Teridax's armor was shattered, his 'true' form was shown, Antidermis. If this energy wasn't contained it would eventually dissipate and the Makuta would die. Makuta could apparently sense the presence of other Makuta, even if the other was not inside his/her armor. One notable thing about the species is that Makuta possess the ability to absorb other beings (including other Makuta) into themselves to grow in size, strength, and power. Their victims die from the process, but it's unknown whether the Makuta always possessed this power or that it was gained after evolving into pure energy. There were only a few known things that could break a Makuta's armor: *Pridak's Shark Tooth Blade *Protosteel weapons *The gate to Metru Nui *Elemental powers *The Energy Storm *Protosteel eating-virus *Light Element *Gatris Nui's laser power *Toa Terik's Aura Axe Makuta as a title Makuta as a title wasn't always seen as one, it evolved to this status over time. Because the Makuta as a species were a small group of very powerful beings that protected the Matoran, they were slowly referred to as "The Makuta." Thus over time, the name 'Makuta' became as much a title as a species name. Known Makuta (fandom) Below is a list of the known Makuta (fan created) *2vu2u - a member of the B-Makuta *Akatax - a slave of The Master *Antroz (Non-canon) - A Matoran that was transformed into a Makuta *Antroz (Ultimate) - Antroz transformed into a more powerful form *Avsa - a Makuta born from a Kanohi Avsa *Bibi - one of the clones of Sgej *Bitil - A Makuta that died in the energy storms of Karda Nui: deceased *Black Buty - a Matoran mutated into a Makuta *Blazrox - a Makuta killed by Noraxa of the Sisterhood of Makuta *Bloodrex - a mad Makuta out to kill Vavorkx *Castym - an insane Makuta; deceased *Ceasame - a powerful Makuta, leader of the New Botherhood *Chik - a secret member of the B-Makuta *Chirox - a powerful member of the Brotherhood *Chirox (Indestructible) - a stronger form of Makuta Chirox *Chirox (Moonlight) - a Makuta in Amphius Nui *Chirox Redeemed - Chirox as an ally of the Order of Mata Nui *Cisi - one of the clones of Sgej *Coropsus - a Makuta with multiple personalities *Crotask - the secret Makuta of Roco Nui *Crelk - a short-tempered Makuta *Crocinus - Makuta of Nexensis Nui *Darkness - the son of Teridax; deceased *Dayiax - Makuta Tela of Fire *Demar - leader of the Shadow Force *Deslox - Makuta of Li-Nui *Diablos - a Toa turned into a Makuta *Didi - one of the clones of Sgej *Diversicux - a member of the Brotherhood in Bio-Nui *Effeef - one of the clones of Sgej *Eix - a Commander of the B-Makuta *Elleel - one of the clones of Sgej *Emmeem - one of the clones of Sgej *Enneen - one of the clones of Sgej *Enorak - the cunning Makuta of Voronui *Errear - one of the clones of Sgej *Essees - a member of the B-Makuta *EZ - a member of the League of Shadows *Faktum - a Makuta created to kill beings when it is time to die *Fianren - the Makuta of the Northern Continent *Frezako - a scheming, traitorous Makuta *Frofst - a Makuta on the side of Miserix *Gelrax - the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta (Toa-Tera) *Ghig - a secret member of the B-Makuta *Giji - one of the clones of Sgej *Gor- a Makuta from The Pool of Power *Gorast - Makuta of the Tren Krom Penninsula *Gorast (Konizz) - Gorast in a parallel universe *Gorast (Plantlife) - a traitor in the New Brotherhood of Makuta *Grakus - feared by all except Tahu Nuva *Hakkaeich - a member of the B-Makuta *Hatrox - a Makuta destroyed along with the Doom Crystal; deceased *Herilax - a member of the Makuta Tela; deceased *Icarax - a powerful, ambitious Makuta *Icarax (Alternate) - Icarax with the power of Light *Icarax (Makuta) - Icarax, having been voted leader of the Brotherhood *Ignika - Ignika as a Makuta *Indigus - a Makuta from a previously unknown pool of antidermis *Ison - the co-founder of the Sisterhood of Makuta; deceased *Ixex - a member of the B-Makuta *Jeijey - a member of the B-Makuta *Jeriax - a member of the Makuta Tela; deceased *Jorafix - a greedy, mutated Makuta *Junokii - a Makuta of the New Brotherhood *Karath - the Makuta of Nynrah *Kaloadok - a spy for the Brotherhood *Kappakkey - a member of the B-Makuta *Karox - a female Makuta that could withstand the Ignika; deceased *Katakuna - the mutated ex-Makuta of Stelt *Katarx - a Makuta in the Dark Mirror Parallel Universe *Kivon - a Kikanalo transformed into a Makuta *Kojol - the Makuta of Artakha; deceased *Kojol 'Titan' - Version of Makuta Kojol that gets transformed into a Makuta-Demon Hybrid *Korzak - leader of the Shadow Confereracy *Krakanus *Krakmah - a Makuta *Krakzon - a Makuta *Krika - a powerful Makuta; deceased *Krika (Brightened Krikia) - Krika as an ally of the Order of Mata Nui *Kuakiax - a member of the Makuta Tela *Kunaku - the Makuta of Sacho Nui *Kutrax - Makuta of Robotopolis *Kylla - a fierce female Makuta *Leviathos-Half makuta half noctian *Leyran - a rogue member of the Brotherhood *Locuz - a good Makuta that died to save Ihu *Mabe - a heroic member of the New Brotherhood *Madrax - a Makuta *Makuta, the - a being presumed to be a Makuta *Malok - a Makuta who rebuilt the Brotherhood *Matata - a Makuta with the Mask of Reality *Matros - the Makuta of Furro *Murdrax - a Makuta *Mutran - a Makuta specializing in Rahi creation *Nahnjo *Nebov - a Makuta who went rogue at Karda Nui *Necuas *Negura *Nexiax *Nicturn *Noraxa *Nortak *Octariex *Omega *Oox *Orriki *Pardex *Pipi *Purple *Pyrez *Qukyu *Rakanuva *Rautaur *Reniax *Rutilus *Rytrax *Saran *Saurakai *Makuta Sauron - Makuta Dark Lord *Savakh *Scarus *Scesh *Sgej *Sharoq *Soiux *Spectum *Spinorak *Spirack *Spiriah *Spirka *Sykor *Tanuka Maxis *Tazzuk *Teridax *Teridax (Alternate) *Teridax (Toa Kaita series) *Terihax *Tian *Titi *Tonga *Toxon *Tradis *Trek *Tridax *Tyrantis *Tyrex *Tonga *Uini *Uiux *Vahi Makuta *Vamprah (Fan-info) *Vamprah (Nega Force) *Vamprah Enlightened - Vamprah as an ally of the Order of Mata Nui *Venetraze *Vengeon *Verahk *Vicoran *Vitiosus *Vorakx *Vuvi *Wererina *Xenox *Xidok *YY *Zakg *Zaktan *Zaktuen *Zaon *Zennez *Zetazzed *Zorfax *Zyra *The unnamed Makuta of Fire *The unnamed Makuta of Gamulu *The unnamed Makuta of Ko-Metru *One unnamed Makuta of LoS *The unnamed Makuta of Ryta *The unnamed Makuta of Stelt *The unnamed Makuta of Valmai *Some unnamed Makuta in the Brotherhood of Makuta *Some unnamed Makuta in the Brotherhood of Makuta (Bio-Nui) *Some unnamed Makuta in the Organization of Darkness *An unknown amount of Dragon Makuta *Treix-The Son of Death. Known Half-Makuta *Aeix *Brutaka (Fan-info) *Fritinast Grastem *Maka-Taka *Miserix (Fan-info) *Troglokhan *Vicoran *One Unknown Half-Makuta *Shadowisx Known Members of the Brotherhood of Makuta (fandom, not Makuta species) *Aeacus - A Toa member of the brotherhood *Axari *Cody Attaq - a human member of the brotherhood *Forros - a shadow Matoran in the brotherhood's service *Hodoka *Kraavohkii - A bounty hunter for the Brotherhood *Shadow Toa - Toa turned bad *"Stealth" - former member lieutenant, cast from the Brotherhood when stole technology from them *Velnax - Actually a Kodax from Kodax Magna *Voparah - Infiltrated the brotherhood and used a combination of elemental powers and mask powers to copy their powers Trivia *Makuta have the ability to create Matoran, but choose not to. *Other Makuta had Toa Hagah teams. *Before evolving into pure energy, Makuta could not create Kraata as easily as they can now. They had to use another process which was longer, and the results were inferior. *Makuta are not immune to blasts of shadow. *The Makuta were only created at one particular place, which has recently been discovered by Axonn and Brutaka, called the Makuta Pool. *They are named after the Great Being Makuta *Canonically, there are no Makuta, other then Teridax and Miserix, left. * Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Shadow Category:My Version of That Character Category:Real BIONICLE Storyline